A Guy Like You
"A Guy Like You" is a song featured in Disney's 1996, feature film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. It is the gargoyles' chance to sing, assuring Quasimodo that Esmeralda loves him in the same way he loves her in a fun, Broadway-style number. Placing a comedic song after a dark, intense scene such as "Hellfire" is a common technique allowing the audience to release tension in an appropriate time, thus allowing the climax to be appropriately dramatic. In Der Glöckner von Notre Dame, the song is akin to the movie, only the gargoyles use more French words and phases into the song instead of making visual gags. Lyrics Hugo: Paris, the city of lovers Is glowing this evening True, that's because it's on fire But still, there's "l'amour" Somewhere out there in the night Her heart is also alight And I know the guy she just might Be burning for A guy like you She's never known, kid A guy like you A girl does not Meet every day You've got a look That's all your own, kid Could there be two...? Victor and Laverne: ...Like you? All Three: No way! Hugo: Those other guys That she could dangle All look the same From every boring Point of view You're a surprise From every angle Mon Dieu above She's gotta love A guy like you Victor: A guy like you Gets extra credit Because it's true You've got a certain Something more Hugo: You're aces, kid Laverne: You see that face You don't forget it Victor and Laverne: Want something new? Hugo: That's you All Three: For sure! Laverne: We all have gaped At some Adonis Victor: But then we crave a meal More nourishing To chew Hugo: And since you've shaped Like a croissant is All Three: No question of She's gotta love A guy like you! Laverne: Call me a hopeless romatic But Quasi, I feel it Victor: She wants you so, any moment She'll walk through that door All Three: For Hugo: A guy so swell Victor and Laverne: A guy like you Hugo: With all you bring her Victor and Laverne: I tell you Quasi Hugo: A fool could tell Victor and Laverne: There never was Hugo: '''It's why she fell '''Victor and Laverne: '''Another, was he? '''Hugo: '''For you-know-who '''Victor and Laverne: From king to serf To the bourgeoisie Hugo: You ring the bell Victor and Laverne: We notice every string there All Three: You're the bell ringer! When she wants ooh-la-la Then she wants you-la-la She will discover, guy You're one heck of a guy Who wouldn't love a guy Like you? Hugo: You got a lot Victor: The rest have not Hugo: So she's gotta love A guy like... All three: ...you! Musical Lyrics ANTOINE: Paris, the city of lovers Is glowing this evening True, that's because it's on fire But still, there's "l'amour" Somewhere out there in the night Her heart is also a light And I know the guy she just might Be burning for A guy like you She's never known, boy A guy like you Has charms a girl has rarely shown You've got a look That's all your own, kid Could there be two? GARGOYLES: Like you? Mais non! ANTOINE: Those other guys That she could dangle All look the same From every boring point of view You're a surprise From every angle Mon Dieu above She's gotta love A guy like you CHARLES: A guy like you Gets extra credit For having, so to speak His own unique allure LONI: You see that face You don't forget it GARGOYLES: Want something new? ANTOINE: That's you GARGOYLES: Bien sur! LONI: We all have gaped At some Adonis CHARLES But then we crave a meal More nourishing to chew ANTOINE And since you've shaped Like a croissant is GARGOYLES No question of She's gotta love A guy like you! LONI Sometimes the truth can be cruel, Cheri, But let's face it CHARLES There's no dispute about who is the cutest of us GARGOYLES Thus… This mademoiselle QUASIMODO My dear Miss E. GARGOYLES What joy you bring her QUASIMODO So sweet and shy like GARGOYLES A fool could tell QUASIMODO I'm sure that she GARGOYLES It's why she fell QUASIMODO Would like what I like GARGOYLES For you-know-who QUASIMODO And Mon Ami, GARGOYLES You ring the bell QUASIMODO I am a guy like you know who GARGOYLES You're the bell ringer! When she wants oo-la-la Then she wants you la-la She will discover why You're one prince of a guy Who wouldn't love a guy Like you? QUASIMODO I’ve got a lot The rest have not So she's gotta love A guy like me! Category:Songs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Songs Category:Silly songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Romance Songs Category:Group songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs